Anagram Sensations
by spiritualized
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Kingdom Hearts in dieser Form nicht existieren würde? Sehr wohl gibt es aber die Organisation XIII, darunter eine gewisse Nummer VIII und XIII, die nach wie vor etwas zu verbinden scheint...
1. Chapter 1

Sora.

Der Name bedeutete Himmel, sowohl irdisch, als auch geistlich. Wieso also kam es, dass etwas, das man mit dem Paradies in Verbindung brachte, soviel Hoffnungslosigkeit ausstrahlte? Er musste allerdings zugeben, dass das rabenschwarze Firmament zu der momentanen Gesamtsituation passte. Es gab wohl in jedem Menschenleben desöfteren Zeiten, in denen jegliche Zukunftsperspektiven schlecht, ja, so miserabel erschienen, dass man womöglich den Freitod in Betracht zog, dachte, dass der ewige Schlaf besser wäre, als weiterzuleben. Leider hörten diese Zeiten für einige nie auf und der blonde Junge, der verlassen in einer dunklen Gasse hockte, fand, er gehörte wohl momentan zu jenen, die sich keine Besserung zu erhoffen wagen könnten. Er war heimatlos, hatte weder Geld noch sonst etwas bei sich. Selbst seine Identität war ihm unbekannt, denn außer seinem Ausweis, dem einen Stück Papier, das einen retten könnte, hatte er auch sein Gedächtnis verloren. Stunden, nein, vermutlich Tage saß er nun in dieser Großstadt, gefüllt mir dunklen Gebäuden, die wie Türme gen Himmel ragten. Selbst die Menschen waren düster und schienen in ihrem Herzen nur Dunkelheit zu tragen. Anfangs hatte er versucht, einige Passanten anzusprechen, sie nach Auskunft und Hilfe zu fragen, doch sie hatten nur mit Ignoranz und Abscheu reagiert. Für sie war er nur weiteres Gesindel aus der Gosse gewesen, unfähig, mit seinem Leben oder der Familie in das Reine zu kommen. Inzwischen hatte er aufgegeben. Er wusste zwar nicht, wer er war, doch sehr wohl, dass er nicht betteln würde - was im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass diese Leute allem Anschein nach Wörter wie Wohlfahrt, Nächstenliebe oder Hilfsbereitschaft aus ihrem Vokabular gestrichen haben mussten, gar nicht so dumm erschien. Pessimistische Gedanken wie "Ich kann nichts tun" oder "Es macht alles keinen Sinn mehr" schienen dem Aussetzigen momentan eher bittere Realität zu sein.

Er fuhr sich durch seine Stachelhaare, die mittlerweile zerzaust und dreckig waren, und atmete lautlos aus. Das war alles, wozu er noch imstande zu sein schien; zu atmen und auf das Ende zu warten. Aber nicht der Tod stattete ihm einen Besuch ab, sondern ein Fremder. Der Junge glaubte zu halluzinieren, als tatsächlich jemand vor ihm stehenblieb und auf ihn herabsah, ihm einen Moment Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, indem er ihn betrachtete. Es war ein hochgewachsener Mann, der er einen schwarzen Ledermantel trug. Dieser verhüllte seinen ganzen Körper und die Kapuze warf Schatten auf sein Gesicht, sodass man dieses kaum erkennen konnte.

"Komm mit", sprach der Mann - er hatte eine tiefe Stimme mit Präsenz - und während der Junge ihn noch fragend ansah, machte er bereits kehrt und ging ohne zu warten los. Natürlich gab es eigentlich überhaupt keinen Grund, seiner Bitte - oder war es ein Befehl gewesen? - nachzukommen, doch... genaugenommen gab es auch keinen Grund, der dagegen sprechen würde. Ob er nun einsam und alleingelassen verhungerte, sonstwie in dieser Gosse verreckte oder sich wenigstens ansah, was dieser Fremde ihm zeigen wollte... was machte das schon für einen Unterschied? Selbst wenn es sich um einen gesuchten Axtmörder handelte, so würde es dann hoffentlich kurz und schmerzvoll werden im Gegensatz zu seiner momentanen Lebenssituation, die eher lang und leer war, so schien ihm der Teil seines Hirns einzureden, der noch dazu imstande war, zu scherzeln.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich der Junge von der Straße, eben noch vollkommen verloren und hilflos, innerhalb eines riesigen Anwesens wiederfand. Die... ja, es war schon wirklich eine Villa, war im starken Kontrast zu der trostlos, wenn nicht sogar pechschwarz erscheinenden Stadt gänzlich in weiß gehalten. Eines jedoch hatte sich nicht geändert; das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und Verlorenheit bestand nach wie vor, wenngleich auf eine andere Art. Sich fragend, was zum Teufel er denn hier eigentlich machte, stand er schließlich in einem... nun, es sah zumindest aus wie eine Art Hörsaal. Eine geräumige Fläche mit steigendem Boden, sowie eine sehr hohe Decke und als wäre das nicht schon seltsam genug, gaben die Stühle noch mehr zu denken. Makellos weißes und edles Holz blendete perfekt in die Umgebung und wirkte so pompös, dass man fast glauben könnte, es wäre der Protagonist hier. Zwölf an der Zahl standen die Stühle unterschiedlich hoch; einer befand sich ganz oben an der Wand, während die anderen diesem zugewandt im Saal verteilt waren.

Das auffälligste in diesem sterilen Raum waren jedoch nicht die Sitzgelegenheiten, sondern die Tatsache, dass es nur einen leeren Stuhl gab. Auf dem Rest befand sich je ein schwarzer Mantel... oder bessergesagt wohl je ein Mensch mit schwarzem Ledermantel, doch der Junge tat sich schwer, die Kreaturen als Menschen zu identifizieren. Nicht, dass sie irgendwie tierisch gewirkt hätten, nein, es musste vielmehr an dieser bizarren Situation liegen.

Der Mann, der ihn hierher gebracht hatte, stieg die Stufen hinauf und ließ sich auf den obersten Stuhl, der in diesem Zusammenhang schon fast wie ein Thron wirkte, nieder. Die wenigen Köpfe, die sich zu dem Neuankömmling zugewandt hatten, sahen nun zu dem, der so etwas wie ein Anführer, Rudelführer - wie immer man es auch nennen wollte - zu sein schien.

"Sieh an, ein Neuer? Ist schon eine Weile her...", ergriff schließlich endlich einer der Anwesenden das Wort. Es war eine junge Männerstimme, die interessiert, aber gleichzeitig etwas eingebildet wirkte. Die dazugehörige Person, die ungefähr in der Mitte des Saales saß, gestikulierte mit der Hand und legte anschließend den Kopf schief, um den "Neuen" anzusehen. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil bildete sich dieser ein, etwas rotes gesehen zu haben. Der Kerl stand doch nicht etwa unter Flammen?! Warum würde ihn das momentan nicht einmal wirklich wundern?

"Ich würde eher meinen, ein neues Forschungsobjekt. Aber Objekte haben ihren Nutzen. Ich zweifle daran, ob man dasselbe von diesem Jungen hier behaupten kann", sprach ein anderer so affektiert, dass er dem Jungen sofort unsympathisch war und es definitiv auch gewesen wäre, wenn er sich nicht mit dieser Wortwahl geäußert hätte.

"Du wirst doch nichts gegen neues Spielzeug haben, Vexen. Oder bist du jetzt endgültig zu verschrumpelt, um etwas anderes zu tun, als allen anderen auf die Nerven zu gehen?", spottete eine Frauenstimme. Die Besitzerin saß gleich in nächster Nähe und klang wie alle vorigen Redner eine Spur zu arrogant und durchaus gefährlich.

Während der Junge noch grübelte, was hier eigentlich gespielt wurde, erhob endlich der für dieses Chaos Verantwortliche die Stimme: "Das reicht jetzt. Ich entscheide über Mitglieder und dieser Junge ist geeignet. Er ist genau wie wir. Wer daran zweifelt, soll jetzt sprechen."

Stille. Man hätte vermutlich eine Nadel fallen hören oder die Aufmerksamkeit nutzen können, um einen Witz zu reißen, doch die Vorstellung, wie dieses an Präpotenz nur so strotzendes Dutzend wohl darauf reagieren würde, wollte sich der Neuankömmling lieber ersparen.

"Du erinnerst dich an nichts, nicht wahr? Einsam, gestrandet, wehrlos. So waren wir alle einmal. Doch so müssen wir nicht enden."

Dieser Kerl war eindeutig ein Redner, so, wie er langsam seine Hände beim Sprechen bewegte und sich artikulierte. Seine Stimme war ruhig und obwohl er gedehnt sprach, wirkte es weder eingebildet noch blöd, sondern seltsamerweise erhaben. Der Mann hob nun beide Arme und streckte sie ihm ausgebreitet entgegen.

"Wir geben dir ein Zuhause und vielmehr noch eine Bestimmung. Du musst es nur wollen. Komm, hilf uns, eine Welt aufzubauen, die selbst für Leute wie uns tragbar ist."

Wo war er denn hier gelandet? In einer Sekte? Zögernd sah er die schwarzen Gestalten an und wägte ab. Natürlich würde er hier nicht ohne Gegenleistung verweilen können und wer wusste schon, was von ihm verlangt werden würde... aber... er wollte nicht sterben. Und der Tod war ihm sicher, wenn er nicht einwilligte. Schlecht erschien ihm ein Leben in dieser Villa jedenfalls nicht. Was moralische Fragen anbelangte, so hatte er für diese wohl kaum Zeit. Es war nicht so, als hätte er überhaupt eine große Wahl, wenn er so etwas wie einen Selbsterhaltungstrieb hegte.

"Also gut. Ich mache mit", sagte der Junge weder laut noch leise, doch hallten seine Worte so klar durch den Saal, dass alle anwesenden Blicke sich auf ihn richteten.

Der Anführer schien mit dieser Antwort gerechnet zu haben, denn er wirkte kein bisschen überrascht, als er fortfuhr. "Lexaeus, du wirst nachher einen Stuhl für unser neues Mitglied holen. Unser dreizehntes Mitglied. Du wirst von nun an unter dem Namen Roxas leben."

Roxas? Was war das denn für ein Name?

"Wir brauchen jemanden, der ihn herumführt und alles notwendige erklärt. Meldet sich jemand freiwillig?"

Schweigen. Der Junge... nein, Roxas, hätte es sich fast denken können. Nicht nur arrogante Säcke waren sie, sondern arrogante, assoziale Säcke. Den Blick an irgendeinen unbedeutenden Punkt auf einer Stufe gerichtet, bemühte er sich, niemanden von ihnen direkt anzusehen.

"Ich mach's."

Überrascht sah Roxas auf. Der, der gerade gesprochen hatte... wer war das?

"Also gut, ich überlasse ihn dir. Hiermit ist die Sitzung beendet. Ihr könnt euch zurückziehen."

Zwölf Paar Füße entfernten sich, einiges wurde gemurmelt - und Roxas war sich sicher, dass das meiste davon ungutes war - , und eine schlanke Figur stellte sich schließlich vor ihn. Er hatte eben erst realisiert, dass es derjenige war, der als erstes gesprochen hatte, als...

"Mein Name ist Axel. Schon gemerkt?"

Unter der Kapuze, die der andere heruntergenommen hatte, kamen strahlend weiße Zähne und leuchtend rote Stachelhaare zum Vorschein.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora

Roxas' Zimmer war wie erwartet gänzlich in weiß gestaltet. Es handelte sich um eine sehr spärliche Möblierung, bestehend aus einem Bett und einem Kasten. Das einzige Fenster im Raum war relativ klein und – wer hätte das gedacht? – mit weißem Holz umrahmt. Die Tür war bis vor kurzem ebenfalls makellos weiß gewesen. Jetzt befand sich die römische Zahl „XIII" auf ihr eingeritzt, was angeblich Roxas' Nummer darstellen sollte.

„Na, gefällt es dir? Ziemlich langweilige Bude, hm? Wenn du neue Möbel reinschaffen willst, kann ich dir helfen, Kleiner."

In den wenigen Minuten, die Roxas Axel nun kannte, hatte er festgestellt, dass der Rothaarige eindeutig eine schillernde Persönlichkeit war, die man nicht so schnell vergaß. Er war es auch gewesen, der die Zahl eingeritzt hatte mit der scherzhaften Erklärung, dass er schon Erfahrung damit hatte – er selbst war nämlich die Nummer acht und wenn Roxas sich recht erinnerte, so glichen sich die römische acht und dreizehn fast in ihrer Schreibweise (drei I-er hatten sie zumindest gleich). Die Art, wie Axel sprach und sich bewegte, schien einzigartig, wenn nicht charmant und dennoch hatte der andere etwas spitzbübisches an sich. Roxas hatte das Gefühl, dass der andere öfters für einige Überraschungen gut wäre und man aufpassen musste, woran man bei ihm war. Sicher war er sich natürlich nicht, doch…

… was er jedenfalls mit Gewissheit sagen konnte, war, dass er es nicht mochte, „Kleiner" genannt zu werden. „Ich heiße Roxas", sagte er darum – und es waren seine ersten Worte zu Axel gewesen. Roxas war nicht gerade der gesprächigste und auch jetzt hatte er Axels eigentliche Frage ignoriert, aber den Rotschopf schien das überhaupt nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil; ein leicht schiefes Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht bemerkbar, als er plötzlich sagte: „Willst du mal was tolles sehen? Es dauert noch ein wenig bis zur abendlichen Besprechung, ich zeig's dir. Komm."

Ohne auch nur auf Roxas' Antwort auf die rhetorische Frage zu warten oder zu sehen, ob der andere ihm überhaupt folgte, ging Axel auch schon. Er war nur einige Schritte gegangen, als er so abrupt stehenblieb, dass Roxas, der ihm eher zögerlich nachgegangen war, fast in ihn hineinlief. „Hätt' ich fast vergessen. Die hier musst du noch aufsetzen", sprach Axel und fischte etwas aus seiner Manteltasche hervor; es handelte sich um eine schwarze Augenbinde. Roxas stutze. Warum zum Teufel sollte er die aufsetzen? Und wieso bitteschön trug Axel eine Augenbinde mit sich herum??

„Wenn's sein muss…", murmelte Roxas und seufzte lautlos. Er streckte die Hand aus, um das Teil entgegenzunehmen, doch Axel schüttelte den Kopf mit einem verneinenden Laut und band sie Roxas selbst um. Na, das schien ja etwas echt wichtiges zu sein…! Innerlich schüttelte Roxas den Kopf, aber er wollte sich nicht gleich mit seinem Kollegen anlegen oder sonstiges.

Sie gingen ein paar Minuten, die Roxas wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkamen, während Axel ihn an der Hand führte – der kleinere kam sich teilweise wie ein Kind vor – und ab und zu vor Stufen oder dergleichen warnte. Natürlich konnte Roxas sich nicht erinnern, ob ihm jemals die Augen verbunden wurden in seiner Vergangenheit, aber er mochte das Gefühl jedenfalls nicht. Höchst unsicher schritt er dahin und wäre Axel nicht gewesen, wäre er sicher bei den ersten paar Metern schon einige Male gestolpert!

„So, wir sind da", verkündete Axel endlich und sobald Roxas wieder freie Sicht hatte, nutzte er diese gleich, um sich umzusehen. Axel hatte sie offenbar zu einem Glockenturm geführt, von dessem Dach sie nun eine wunderbare Aussicht auf die Stadt hatten. Was Roxas allerdings noch mehr bestaunte, war der Himmel: In einem feurigen Rot erstrahlte das Firmament und die am Horizont untergehende Sonne tauchte alles in warme Farbtöne, ein herrlicher Kontrast zu den ewig dunklen Gassen, aus denen Roxas geholt wurde. Hier waren keine hohen Gebäude, die die Welt vom Sonnenlicht abschirmten. Der Wind blies ihnen sanft entgegen und als Roxas zu Axel sah, bemerkte er, dass dessen Mähne ihn momentan fast wie einen Igel erscheinen ließ, strich ihm der Wind doch passend durch die Stacheln. Roxas fand es amüsant; nach einer langen Zeit in der Dunkelheit fühlte er sich seltsam frei und zufrieden.

„Schlägst du etwa Wurzeln?", unterbrach Axels Frage Roxas dabei, in die Luft zu starren und über die Atmosphäre zu sinnieren. Ein Blick zu dem anderen verriet, dass Axel sich auf den Rand des Turms gesetzt hatte, die langen Beine ließ er dabei hinunterbaumeln. Roxas tat es ihm gleich – zum Glück hatte er keine Höhenangst – und so verharrten sie eine Weile schweigend, jeder seinen Gedanken nachgehend und den Anblick genießend. Roxas hatte seinen Blick gerade auf den Marktplatz gerichtet, als zufällig drei Teenager auf diesem erschienen. Es handelte sich um einen blonden Jungen, der so etwas wie der Anführer zu sein schien oder zumindest einen solchen mimte – er lief voraus und redete theatralisch auf die anderen ein - , ein langhaariges Mädchen und einem zweiten rundlichen Jungen. Die drei hielten lachend jeweils ein seltsam aussehendes bläuliches Eis am Stiel in der Hand. Sie sahen… vollkommen glücklich aus. Als Roxas sie so betrachtete, überkam ihn ein seltsames Gefühl, das er in jenem Moment weder einordnen noch benennen konnte. Wie es wohl wäre, solche Freunde zu haben?

„Ich komme gleich wieder." Wieder war es Axel, der gesprochen hatte und erst da wurde Roxas bewusst, dass sie schon einige Minuten still gesessen waren und der Rothaarige ihn anscheinend schon einen Moment lang beobachtet hatte, bevor er nun wieder die Treppe des Turms hinabstieg. Roxas war es gewohnt, alleine zu sein und nicht viel reden zu müssen. Es wäre eigentlich kein Wunder, wenn jemand wie Axel, der einen so aufgeschlossenen Eindruck machte, gelangweilt wäre…

Tatsächlich dauerte es jedoch nur wenige Augenblicke, bis Axel wieder erschien und ehe Roxas noch richtig zu dem größeren aufsehen konnte, streckte dieser ihm etwas entgegen. Perplex nahm der blonde Junge es an; es war ein Eis am Stiel! Und es sah sogar genau so aus wie jenes, das die Dreierbande in der Hand gehalten hatte.

„Unten gibt es einen Stand mit zig Sorten. Das hier ist Meersalzeis, soll angeblich der Renner sein", erklärte Axel, als er Roxas' verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Aber… warum hast du welches gekauft?", fragte der kleinere verwundert. Es war zweifelsohne eine nette Geste, aber die Beweggründe verstand er nicht so ganz.

„Du hast ausgesehen, als wolltest du welches", antwortete Axel schulterzuckend und setzte sich dabei wieder neben den anderen, sein eigenes Eis vorsichtig festhaltend. ‚Er muss wohl meinem Blick gefolgt sein und ihn missinterpretiert haben…', dachte Roxas.

„…danke…", murmelte er, dem die Situation etwas peinlich war, aber Axel winkte nonchalant ab.

„Weißt du eigentlich, warum Rot sich von allen Farben durchsetzt beim Sonnuntergang?"

Fragend sah Roxas besagte Farbe am Himmel an. Er hatte keine Ahnung.

„Es ist, weil Rot die Farbe ist, die die größte Distanz überbrücken muss und wir sie hier darum zuletzt wahrnehmen."

Roxas musste anfangen zu grinsen, wenn er darüber nachdachte, in welcher Situationen sie sich befanden. Es war ein netter Versuch gewesen, Smalltalk zu führen!

„Du willst doch nur angeben, Axel."

„Na sieh mal einer an: Du hast dir wirklich meinen Namen gemerkt, Kleiner!"

„War nicht schwer. Übrigens könntest du dasselbe machen."

„Werd's mir merken… Roxas."

Beide mussten schmunzeln.

Das Eis schmeckte salzig, aber zugleich süß und Roxas konnte nicht umhin zu denken, wie sehr es dem Leben glich.


	3. Chapter 3

Axel betrat den Raum, als wäre er Herr des Hauses und ließ sich im Gegensatz zu Roxas völlig entspannt auf einem der zwei freien Stühle nieder, die Beine ausgestreckt. Von den teils missmutigen Blicken der anderen Organisationsmitglieder schien er keine Notiz zu nehmen.

"Nummer VIII und Nummer XIII. Ihr seid zu spät", bemerkte Xemnas trocken und während Roxas den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, schnitt ihm der Rothaarige sofort das Wort ab.

"Hey, du wolltest doch, dass ich ihn herumführe! Jetzt sind wir hier und lauschen deinen Worten."

Das neueste Mitglied wusste nicht so recht, was es von Axels Tonlage halten sollte. Roxas wollte sich nicht sofort Ärger einhandeln, aber der Rothaarige schien es schon fast zu provozieren. Auch der Neuling war der Meinung, dass man sich nicht entschuldigen sollte, wenn es einem nicht ehrlich Leid tat. So frech allerdings hätte er nicht geantwortet.

Xemnas bedeckte Axel eine Weile mit einem kühlen Blick, bevor er einfach sprach, als wäre nichts gewesen. Er redete dabei lang und ausgiebig über Aufträge, die die anderen erledigt hatten, kritisierte oder lobte und verteilte die nächsten Aufgaben, beginnend der Rangordnung nach. Axel bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel wie Roxas subtil die Stirn runzelte, als Nummer II seine Kapuze herunterzog. "Ist er nicht ein toller Pirat? Diese Augenklappe und vor allem die männliche Narbe", murmelte Axel leise und Roxas sah tatsächlich so aus, als unterdrückte er ein Lachen. Als Xemnas jedoch schließlich bei der Nummer VII, Saix, angelangt war, waren die Anwesenden bereits allgemein gelangweilt. Axel gähnte herzhaft und ein Blick zur Nummer XIII verriet, dass dieser gerade fast eingenickt war, so ruckartig wie er sich plötzlich wieder gerade richtete. Der Rothaarige grinste; er konnte es dem Jungen wirklich nicht verübeln.

"Na, du scheinst ja ziemlich gut drauf zu sein", kommentierte jemand zur Axels Rechten und er musste nicht zu der Schallquelle sehen, um zu wissen, dass es sich dabei um Demyx handelte.

"Ist er so unterhaltsam, der Kleine?", fügte Larxene in ihrem üblich eingebildeten Ton hinzu und hatte ihr bestes Lächeln - das trotzdem irgendwie sadistisch und unheimlich aussah - aufgesetzt, während sie besagten "Kleinen" mit ihren stechend blauen Augen fixierte. Während Demyx zu den wenigen Leuten in der Organisation gehörte, die Axel ausstehen konnte, kam er mit Larxene oft nur scheinbar gut aus. Demyx war der größte Angsthase, der Axel jemals unter die Augen gekommen war, ja, aber er hatte nicht vergessen was es heißt zu leben - im Gegensatz zu vielen Mitgliedern der Organisations. Larxene hingegen wirkte energiegeladen, wenn sie innerlich doch komplett kaltblütig und abgestumpft war. Nicht unbedingt ein Mensch, den jemand mit einem feurigen Temperament wie Axel wirklich nachvollziehen konnte. Aber das war nicht der Grund, warum das Lächeln auf den Lippen des Rothaarigen verschwand und er fast schon mürrisch aussah. Axel war eigentlich stolz darauf, ein perfektes Pokerface aufsetzen zu können, aber dass sie ihn jetzt in so einem Moment erwischt hatten, störte ihn. Es war nichts gewesen, wofür er sich schämen müsste (nicht dass er sich jemals schämte...), aber es ging einfach ums Prinzip und die beiden konnten sich ruhig aus seinen Angelegenheiten heraushalten!

"Ja, er ist schon was Besonderes", antwortete er scheinbar gleichgültig und lehnte sich genervt zurück, aber die anderen ließen nicht locker.

"Hah, und das aus deinem Mund? Wer hätte das gedacht. Axel spielt gern Babysitter." Larxene strich durch ihre blonden Haare und sah die Nummer VIII selbstgefällig an.

"Aber wirklich, was ist denn so besonders an ihm?", hakte Demyx nach und beugte sich nach vor, keinesfalls böswillig, sondern einfach neugierig.

"Er kann tatsächlich ein paar Minuten still neben mir sitzen und dabei die Klappe halten." Mit einer abwinkenden Handgeste unterstrich Axel, dass er das Gespräch damit als beendet ansah und ignorierte geflissentlich den Schmollmund, den der Junge mit der Irokesenfrisur nun aufsetzte.

"Aw, sei nicht so gemein, Axel!"

"Wenn ihr eure privaten Unterhaltungen dann beenden könntet, soll sich Nummer VIII seinen Auftrag bei mir holen", erklang es und Xemnas wirkte so allmächtig wie eh und je, als alle Blicke im Raum sich plötzlich bei Axel sammelten, der ungerührt aufstand und zur Nummer I schritt. Die meisten Anwesenden dachten sicher etwas ähnliches wie "Das kann doch nicht gutgehen..." und tatsächlich...!

Als Axel dem anderen so ins Gesicht blickte, schoss ihm eines durch den Kopf: Er nahm alles über sein perfektes Pokerface zurück; denn im Vergleich zu dem, was er hier sah, musste er noch viel lernen! Mit dem Ton eines gutmütigen, nachsichtigen Vater, der mit dem Problemkind, das ein wenig aufmüpfig und leider auch etwas gestört war, sprach Xemnas langsam: "Es freut mich für dich... dass du dich so gut mit Nummer IX und Nummer XIII zu verstehen scheinst. Du kannst es dir sogar leisten, zu spät zu kommen und während der Sitzung nicht aufzupassen. Ich denke, ich habe genau die richtige Mission für dich..."

--

"... das ist sowas von Absicht, Mann! Lass dir das nicht gefallen!", quasselte Demyx zum x.ten Male, während er hinter Axel hereilte und auch Roxas, der nur wenige Schritte hinten blieb, folgte.

"Warum hast du nichts gesagt, wenn es dich so gestört hat? Du bist genauso beteiligt am nächsten Auftrag", konterte Axel und ging mit seinem momentan unmenschlich schnellen Tempo weiter. Wenn es den Rothaarigen irgendwie gegen den Strich ging, dann ließ er es sich jedenfalls überhaupt nicht anmerken.

"Moment mal. Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, was ihr habt. Was ist so schlimm an unserer Mission?", mischte Roxas sich nun zum ersten Mal ein und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als Demyx mit voller Wucht in Axels Rücken hineinrannte, so plötzlich wie der stehenblieb. Hmh, irgendwie gab ihm das ein Gefühl des Déjà-vûs...

"Es ist reinste Deppenarbeit. Wir haben einen ewig langen Weg vor uns und sollen einen Gegenstand zu besorgen, den normalerweise sicher seine niederen Handlanger für ihn holen würden", erklärte er und holte etwas aus seiner Manteltasche hervor. Demyx, der sich die schmerzende Nase vom Zusammenstoß rieb, wäre dabei fast von Axels Ellbogen erwischt worden, konnte aber gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite steigen.

"Das hier ist die Karte der Stadt und ihrer Umgebung. Wir befinden uns hier... und unser Zielort ist dort", erklärte Axel und zeigte zuerst ins Stadtzentrum und dann an einen Punkt, der sich weit außerhalb der Stadt hinter einem Wald befand.

"A...ha", kommentierte Roxas, "... dann sollten wir wohl besser früh aufbrechen." Er sah die beiden entschlossen an, was ein leichtes Nicken von Axel, sowie ein mehrfaches theatralisches Nicken von Demyx zur Folge hatte, bevor die drei sich aufteilten, um sich in ihren Zimmern schlafen zu legen.

Innerlich hingegen war Roxas eines nicht so klar: Was zum Teufel konnte Axel noch so alles aus seinen Manteltaschen hervorziehen?!


End file.
